Koi no Yokan — 恋の予感
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: El amor nace del deseo repentino de hacer etéreo lo pasajero. [Serie de drabbles de Zero Two y Hiro]
1. Buenos Días

**El universo de Darling in the FranXX y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino al estudio Trigger y A-1 Pictures.**

* * *

 _"Todo lo intenso debe ser efímero"_

 _—Carlos Monsiváis._

 _Buenos Días._

—¡Zero Two!

Mientras baja las escaleras, una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos de esmeralda voltea algo desconcertada al oír su nombre. Reprime una sonrisa traviesa, y encara al chico que la ha llamado.

—Darling, ¿pasa algo?

El chico, a quien la chica de cabellos rosas había llamado _Darling_ , era el Código 016, también llamado Hiro. Cuando Hiro se hubo acercado lo suficiente, desveló una sonrisa pequeña antes de darle un ligero golpe en la frente con sus nudillos.

—No pude darte los buenos días, torpe. ¿Dónde ibas?

Ella sonríe apenada, como si aún fuera una niña pequeña siendo regañada. Pero cuando va a responderle a Hiro, éste sorpresivamente toma su mano y la atrae hacia sí, depositando un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios de Zero Two.

El contacto es tan suave, pero tan fugaz que ella no sabe con certeza si ha ocurrido de verdad o lo ha imaginado. Algo sorprendida, cruza su mirada con la de su Darling, como esperando una respuesta a su interrogante recién formulada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Esperabas un beso? —la sonrisa traviesa de Hiro le saca unas leves risas al darse cuenta que ella misma ha dicho esas frase decenas de veces al tomar desprevenido al chico. Hiro aún no suelta su mano y ella observa cómo ambas encajan perfectamente, como si siempre estuvieran destinadas a estar juntas.

—Zero Two…—el tono divertido de Hiro la saca de su leve ensoñación— Buenos días, Zero Two.

Hiro le sonríe calmado y Zero Two no puede evitar que su alegría le recorra las venas y se desborde hasta su corazón embobado, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Vamos Zero Two, hoy nos toca hacer el desayuno.

Y ese momento, al ser llevada por su _Darling_ por todas partes y ninguna, es cuando Zero Two se da cuenta de nuevo que él es todo lo que ella necesita, porque él y sólo él puede lograr que ella quiera vivir sin preocupaciones, sin pensar en una máquina gigante ni en la nube gris que la persigue.

Junto a él, puede ser al fin lo que más desea. Porque con él a su lado deja de ser un fenómeno y se vuelve Zero Two, sólo Zero Two.

* * *

 _ **Sin notas de autor.**_


	2. Etéreo

**El universo de Darling in the FranXX y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino al estudio Trigger y A-1 Pictures.**

* * *

"Nunca he visto un rostro sonriente que no fuera hermoso"

—Autor Desconocido.

* * *

Etéreo.

Cuando Hiro despierta lo primero que sus azules ojos ven es el techo color marrón de su habitación. Cuando sus pies descalzos tocan el suelo y su cerebro por fin se sacude hasta puede jurar que el canto de los pájaros allá afuera llega hasta sus oídos.

Esa ha sido su rutina casi toda su vida. En lo personal no le molesta despertar así, es más, se ha acostumbrado hasta tal punto en que le ha empezado a gustar. La paz es algo que no todos tienen, pero inconscientemente la desean. Por eso Hiro agradece despertar tranquilo y en paz.

No obstante, mucha de esa paz ha cambiado con la llegada de ella.

Ella y el océano de emociones en sus ojos verdes.

Ahora despierta con la fragancia a cerezos en sus fosas nasales, proveniente de los rosados cabellos de Zero Two, y el tacto de su piel nívea que Hiro jura que parece de cera.

Ella aún duerme, es lo que él puede notar al ver su respiración tranquila. Se le escapa una sonrisa de idiota al verla dormir, apartándole unas hebras de su cabello que caen por su rostro de ángel.

Recorre con su vista las líneas de su cuerpo desnudo, encontrando algunas leves y casi transparentes cicatrices. Hiro no se había dado cuenta de cuán largo podría ser su cabello, pero viéndolo como lo veía, se daba cuenta del tiempo pasado.

—Darling pervertido.

—¿Eh? —viéndose descubierto por los ojos de esmeralda de Zero Two, aún somnolienta, decide dejar su apreciación personal para otro momento— No estaba espiando… demasiado.

Ella sonríe cómplice y él recuerda que lo que ella siempre le dice, que todos los parásitos deben ser un poco pervertidos, por lo que no puede evitar recostarse a su lado y observarla de nuevo. Los ojos verdes de Zero Two despiertan cosas en su interior que no alcanza a explicar con claridad, pero realmente no puede dejar de mirarla, desde el primer día.

—Darling, estás muy curioso esta mañana, aunque no me molesta en realidad—ella se acomoda de tal forma que ambos quedan frente a frente—, nunca me han molestado tus miradas a escondidas.

—Si lo pones así parezco un acosador, Zero Two—algo preocupado Hiro le responde.

Ella sólo ríe de sus ocurrencias y los rayos dorados del sol de esa mañana en otoño se filtran por las rendijas de la ventana iluminando los rosados cabellos de ella. Pero más allá de eso, es su sonrisa lo que a Hiro le deja sin aliento.

Le da una caricia leve en sus mejillas apartando los mechones que caen de nuevo en el rostro de la traviesa chica y Hiro no puede evitar que el corazón quiera salírsele del pecho de tanto amor que le profesa a su ángel de ojos verdes.

—Zero Two…

—Dime Darling—ella se deja hacer encantada, disfrutando el contacto.

—Es tan lindo saber que existes.

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autor.**_

No puedo evitarlo, **amo** a estos dos.

Millones de gracias por leer.


	3. Limerencia

**El universo de Darling in the FranXX y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino al estudio Trigger y A-1 Pictures.**

Limerencia.

"El amor es un lienzo proporcionado por la naturaleza y bordado por la imaginación"

—Voltaire.

 **-O-**

Cuando Zero Two ve a Hiro, no sólo contempla sus ojos azules de mar; ve más allá hasta llegar a su alma y sus miedos. Porque lo más hermoso de Hiro es su corazón de oro, su bondad sin límites extendiéndose hasta los límites de la tierra, siendo superado sólo por el amor que le profesa.

Y cuando observa sus manos, no sólo contempla las cicatrices que cuentan historias de batallas, ella ve más allá de todo eso, llegando hasta su indestructible altruismo. Ella ve las manos que la sacaron del terrorífico infierno que era su vida de pequeña. Ella ve un corazón puro, tratando de ayudar a todo aquel que pueda ver en problemas, aunque eso, pueda causarle mal. Ella sólo ve la amabilidad de Hiro como una supernova de sentimientos abrazándola.

Cuando Zero Two escucha su voz, sabe que no es sólo un conjunto de notas graves o agudas en contraste. Es, en esencia, el alma de su amado encontrando una forma de expresarle el amor que se le escapa de los poros y que le vuelve loco de mil maneras y una más. Porque no hay _te amo_ más dulce que aquel que Hiro con una sonrisa le dedica todas las mañanas cuando la ve abrir los ojos. Es luz hecha sonido, es felicidad para su alma.

Pero sobre todo, cuando sus brazos la envuelven, y el exquisito perfume de su _Darling_ inunda sus fosas nasales volviéndola loca, es cuando Zero Two sabe que no es sólo el contacto físico lo que la estremece; es el amor inocente de Hiro y la confianza que le deposita en un simple pero poderoso gesto. Es la forma que Hiro encuentra de decirle _Estoy aquí, no me iré a ninguna parte. Me quedaré contigo pase lo que pase._ Es el amor incondicional de su amado que le quema la piel y los sentidos.

Y cuando unen sus labios, las estrellas se vuelven fuegos artificiales y el amor más grande y puro que alguna vez ella conocerá en la vida, desbordándose e inundándola, apagando sus incendios.

 _ **Notas de Autor.**_

 _¡Hey! Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Antes que nada, me siento muy feliz por ver que mi serie de drabbles está siendo bien acogida, prometo esforzarme y seguir trayéndoles más momentos fluffy de estos dos bebés._

 _Algo que creí necesario aclarar, por si las dudas, es el significado de Limerencia. Probablemente, el aspecto más reconocible de la Limerencia es que se puede conocer como pensamiento intrusivo. Los que padecen de Limerencia se encuentran pensando a menudo y de forma involuntaria en su "objeto de Limerencia"._

 _Básicamente situaciones, objetos, palabras, cosas que no tienen relación alguna con la persona objeto de Limerencia súbitamente les hace pensar en él/ella. Y eso ha sido lo que quise plasmar aquí ¡Espero les haya gustado!_

 _Sin más que decir, espero seguir contando con su apoyo. Nos leemos en las historias._


	4. Inefable

**-O-**

 **El universo de Darling in the Franxx y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino al estudio Trigger y A-1 Pictures.**

 **Inefable.**

"Todos matan lo que aman: el cobarde, con un beso; el valiente, con una espada"

—Oscar Wilde.

 **-O-**

De todas las cosas que Hiro alguna vez pudo ver, no había cosas hermosas o imposibles que hubieran logrado opacarla.

Ella era única a su manera. Sus ojos verdes y su cabello rosáceo fueron grabadas en su memoria ya gastada. Su risa apagada se repetía como un silencioso tormento en su mente deformada por el paso del tiempo.

Y su voz, su voz era el epítome de la perfección hecha carne. Su risa era dolor sangriento recorriendo sus venas, inyectando a su corazón de los recuerdos dolorosos de su sonrisa.

Hiro nunca tuvo fuerza destacable, nunca tuvo un talento sobrenatural que le permitiera ser notado. Lo único que llegó a tener, a atesorar con fervor aún más que a su vida fue su mirada deslumbrante y llena de amor. Puede que su preciada posesión fuera despreciada, pero para Hiro el precio de su sonrisa nunca sería el suficiente para ser reemplazada. Porque para Hiro no había nada más que ella.

Y no podía contener las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos, no podía contener el llanto que desgarraba su voz desgastada y tampoco podía evitar apagar su vida al recordarla como la recordaba.

Viva.

Porque Zero Two no está con él, no puede seguirla a donde ha ido. Sólo ha dejado atrás sus ojos moribundos y Hiro ya no puede ver la sonrisa que brillaba con la fuerza de mil soles cuando sus ojos se encontraban. No ha quedado más que una muñeca vacía, cayéndose pieza por pieza.

Siente su corazón fragmentarse al ver que no reacciona a sus abrazos, a su voz. No es más que un recipiente vacío con la forma de su amada. Pero no puede sólo olvidarse de ella como si Zero Two nunca hubiera existido.

Hiro quiere seguirla, pero no puede, no tan rápido como quisiera, no tan cerca como persiguiera. Una vida encadenada a su apagado recuerdo es una vida que no soportaría. Un minuto sin poder escuchar su voz es un siglo sin escuchar sus latidos.

Es un deseo egoísta, un doloroso recordatorio a lo que no encuentra forma de expresar. Pero a Hiro ya dejó de importarle. Sólo importa la promesa que le hizo y la esperanza de cumplirla.

— _Juntos por siempre, ¿verdad Zero Two?_

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autor.**_

 _¡Hey! Me sorprende lo que me tarde en escribir algo sad de estos dos. Los amo bastante pero, la vida es sufrimiento (?)_

 _Elegí inefable, porque a mi percepción, es algo increíble que no puede ser expresado en palabras. Hablo del dolor de Hiro al ver a Zero Two que está y no está. Este drabble está basado principalmente en el capítulo 22 del anime y en la impotencia de Hiro para revertir lo que le sucedía a Zero Two._

 _Eso ha sido todo, muchas gracias por leer._

 _ **Escuchando The One — Theory of a Deadman.**_


	5. Luminiscencia

**-O-**

 **El universo de Darling in the Franxx y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino al estudio Trigger y A-1 Pictures.**

 **Luminiscencia.**

" _[…] Yo no quiero más día que el que exhala tu pecho"._

—Miguel Hernández.

 **-O-**

Cualquiera puede ser fuerte, es lo que piensas.

Esa es la verdad con la que vives, la que comes, escondes y rechazas en secreto. Es tu pesadilla hecha concepto, arrastrándose por las frías baldosas del suelo, trepando por tus piernas deseando tomar tu corazón.

Sabes que eres débil, muy en el fondo lo sabes. No importa que tan compatible seas con una máquina gigante, tu corazón se siente vacío y frío como el invierno. Como los restos moribundos de una llamarada apagándose, siendo enterrada por la nieve, sus cenizas siendo conducidas a la nada por el viento.

Te sientes solo, como el árbol solitario que ha perdido todas sus hojas en la fría estación. Quebrado.

Cualquiera puede ser fuerte, que vil mentira. Sabes que no eres fuerte, los fuertes reconocen su debilidad y sonríen, sonríen a pesar de estar rompiéndose a cada segundo. No eres fuerte en lo absoluto.

Y entonces, entonces la ves.

A ella, la niña de rosa y rojo y dientes colmilludos. Más allá de esto, la ves sonreír.

Y una lluvia de estrellas desciende en el helado invierno. Porque su sonrisa es de plata y sus ojos humedecidos, del verde más puro que hayas visto jamás son el retrato más hermoso de la felicidad hecha carne, la fortaleza inocente en su más tierna definición. Ella es hermosa, sin importar cuánto trata de ocultarse a sí misma no puede esconder la luz de su corazón escapándosele de las venas.

Te duele el corazón y te tiemblan las piernas, no puedes evitarlo aunque lo intentes. Aunque tus manos se estén congelando no puedes sentir el frío, no desde que has visto la luz por primera vez. Su tristeza te llama, su soledad te abraza, invitándote a hacerla desaparecer. La luminiscencia de su corazón solitario te cautiva, sin que entiendas la razón. Sólo quieres protegerla sin más, sólo el pensarlo desata un calorcillo en las mejillas y en el estómago. Te hace _feliz._

No necesitas pensar, pues tus piernas se mueven solas. Después del vidrio roto y extender tu mano nada más importa.

Y entonces, _pasa._

Las puntas de sus dedos se rozan por primera vez, y la electricidad que recorre tus venas inyectándole adrenalina a tu alma es la menor de las sensaciones que te cruzan la cabeza y el corazón desbocado.

Entonces oyes su voz, y tus defensas son derrumbadas por completo. Ella no sólo es un ángel, es un ser más allá de la perfección y compresión. La forma pura de la voz de su alma salvaje te enternece tanto, que no puedes evitar reír, por tanto: de felicidad por haberla encontrado; de tristeza por no haberlo hecho antes.

Sus manos entrelazadas a la tuya encienden fuegos artificiales que explotan por tus venas. Desbordas felicidad pura y no sabes por qué. Eres feliz y ella también, es lo que importa.

Ella irradiaba luz y paz, sin importar que tan profundo en la oscuridad estuviera, ella y su luz lo encontrarían.

Sin importar qué.

 **-O-**

—¿Darling?

Su voz adormilada te despierta. Sus manos siguen entrelazadas en un tierno abrazo, respiras el perfume característico de ella y sus ojos verdes te observan a punto de cerrarse.

Sonríes y no dices nada, sólo afianzas el abrazo hasta que ella vuelve a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro. Prefieres verla dormir, la cara de lelo que seguro tienes te causa un poco de gracia, pero no te importa.

Es hermoso saber que ella existe ¿verdad?

 **Notas de Autor.**

No tengo mucho que decir, a parte de muchas gracias por leer. Una vez más Hiro y Zero Two me roban el aliento y no puedo evitar enamorarme de estos dos.

¡Nos leemos en las historias!


	6. Petricor

**El universo de Darling in The Franxx y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del estudio Trigger y A-1 Pictures. Mi única intención al utilizarlos es la de entretener sin fines de lucro.**

" _Creo en correr a través de la lluvia y estrellarse contra la persona que amas"_

— _Billy Bob Thornton._

 **-O-**

 **Petricor.**

Cuando el cielo se oscurecía y las primeras gotas de lluvia golpeteaban el cristal de las ventanas, Zero Two podía ver que la silueta de su Darling desaparecía del salón perdiéndose entre los pasillos del hogar de los parásitos. Ella podía observar que este fenómeno se repetía siempre y cuando la lluvia hacía acto de presencia.

Nadie parecía darle especial importancia a este hecho salvo Zero Two. Ella se consideraba de naturaleza curiosa y como un plus, todo lo que involucrara a su Darling inmediatamente adquiría vital prioridad.

Caminó despreocupada por los pasillos de la mansión, buscando con la mirada la cabellera negra característica del chico. Afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo, siendo indiferente a la búsqueda de la muchacha de pelo rosa. Zero Two le dedicó unos pensamientos a las gotas de agua antes de llegar al pórtico, encontrando al chico que siendo desconocedor de la investigación de la cual era objetivo, yacía sentado en las pequeñas escaleras acariciando a un gato negro quien le hacía compañía ante la copiosa lluvia.

—¿Darling? —Llamó Zero Two al muchacho que ante el tono de su voz se giró un poco, lo suficiente como para que con una sonrisa la saludara.

—Oh, eres tú Zero Two —con una de sus manos señaló un espacio vacío al lado suyo, indicándole que se sentara—. Perdona si te he preocupado.

—No pasa nada —ella negó con la cabeza antes de acurrucarse gustosa al lado del chico—. Aunque tengo curiosidad Darling, ¿qué haces aquí?

El chico sonrió un poco, acariciando los dedos de Zero Two antes de responder.

—¿Recuerdas ese día que me pediste que hiciera que lloviera? —ella asintió, algo avergonzada, siguiendo el relato— Tu curiosidad hacia lo que era la lluvia, tengo que admitir, despertó la mía. Así que trato de comprender, desde ese entonces, lo especial que puede ser.

Zero Two sólo escuchaba algo emocionada, si tenía que confesar. Se sentía especial causar ese tipo de sensaciones en su chico, por lo que afianzó el agarre a su brazo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. El minino, quien dormía entre los dos, se sobresaltó levemente antes de reacomodarse al ritmo de Zero Two. Ella sólo sonrió cómplice.

—Y he descubierto algunas cosas, ¿sabes? —Hiro prosiguió luego de una pausa, acariciando mechones del cabello de Zero Two mientras su vista se perdía en el horizonte— Muchas de ellas tienen que ver con las plantas, ya que la lluvia les ayuda a crecer fuertes. Pero hay más… —Hiro tenía un aspecto soñador, y a Zero Two le encantaba.

—¿Y qué es, Darling? —curiosa, Zero Two lanzó la interrogante sobre aquello que atrapaba a su amado. No obstante, Hiro tenía una sonrisa ladina en el rostro al momento de responder.

—Te lo mostraré otro día, ya te lo has perdido por hoy.

—¡Hey!

 **-O-**

Finalmente, luego de unas semanas de intenso calor, las nubes negras que traían la lluvia hicieron acto de presencia una vez más. Hiro caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose como de costumbre al porche para observar la lluvia.

Grande fue su sorpresa, al ver a su chica sentada en su lugar con una sonrisa de victoria.

—" _Te gané"_

Hiro podía leer esa sonrisa perfectamente.

—Veo que te has adelantado esta vez.

Tomó su lugar a su lado, antes de abrazarla por detrás y apoyar su espalda en uno de los pilares de madera de la entrada. El aroma a fresas del hermoso cabello rosa de Zero Two inmediatamente empezó a circular en su sistema como un tranquilizante, casi durmiéndolo al cabo de unos minutos y siendo arrastrado del sueño por una inquieta chica de cabellos rosas quien esperaba curiosa el desenlace del misterioso hobby de su amado.

—Sólo espera un poco y verás —él volvió a cerrar los ojos disfrutando el momento.

Cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a estrellarse contra el suelo, Zero Two tenía toda su atención puesta en las mismas como si de una batalla se tratase. Hiro, con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado observó divertido la escena. Al cabo de unos segundos, _pasó_.

—¿Puedes sentir el aroma que desprende el suelo ante el contacto de la lluvia? Es una fragancia extraña, pero solo puedes hallarla durante los primeros minutos de la lluvia. El suelo seco, al llover desprende esta fragancia. Vamos, aspira un poco.

Ella le obedeció y, ciertamente era una fragancia extraña, pero exquisita. Nunca antes había sentido algo como esto. Se giró emocionada para encarar a su Darling y vio el rostro completamente relajado de éste, disfrutando el aroma que penetraba por sus fosas nasales.

—Desde la primera vez, aún no puedo cansarme de esto— Hiro afianzó el abrazo atrayéndola a su pecho—. Me alegra haberlo compartido contigo. Gracias, Zero Two, por estar aquí.

—Gracias a ti, Darling— ella se dejó abrazar completamente encantada, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo imperturbable, hermosa y familiar.

 **-O-**

—Darling —la lluvia ya había acabado y el frío característico empezaba a desprenderse, pronto tendrían que volver a sus habitaciones.

—¿Pasa algo? —la sonrisa traviesa de la chica despertó _cosas_ en él difícil de controlar.

—Me pregunto si la piel de Darling también _huele a lluvia._

—" _Oh, por todos los dioses del mundo. Esta mujer…"—_ Hiro le devolvió la sonrisa, que de inocente no tenía nada.

—Podemos averiguarlo, ¿no crees?

 **-O-**

 _ **Notas de Autor.**_

¡Hey! Aquí otro drabble.

El aroma que desprende el suelo del que habla Hiro es, como se darán cuenta, lo que se llama Petricor. Salió muy culto el muchacho *risas*.

Aunque el anime haya acabado, seguiré escribiendo de estos dos hasta que me sangren los dedos, _**well,**_ así que tendrán _Koi no Yokan_ para rato.

¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el siguiente.


	7. Mokita

**El universo de Darling in The Franxx y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del estudio Trigger y A-1 Pictures. Mi única intención al utilizarlos es la de entretener sin fines de lucro.**

" _Te amo por encima de todo aquello que no podemos ver, por encima de lo que no podemos conocer"_

— _Federico Moccia._

 _ **-O-**_

 **Mokita.**

Cuando Hiro volvió la vista y sus ojos azules encontraron la figura de ella, sintió que sus pies inmóviles no tocaron el suelo, pues hacía milésimas de segundo que le había abandonado la gravedad.

Y realmente no era un dato interesante, pero estar en las nubes cada tanto no estaba nada mal.

Goro entendía, era un buen amigo. Uno bastante paciente, de hecho. Así que dejó que Hiro se sumiera en su ensoñación luego de que su, hace unos minutos, humeante café dejase de exhalar sus últimos minutos sobre la temperatura promedio antes de volverse demasiado frío para su perdido amigo.

—Hiro…—no hay respuesta, como se lo esperaba. Hiro estaba demasiado perdido entre sus pensamientos como para escuchar las voces que pululaban en el plano terrenal.

—Oh, muchas gracias—Goro sonrió con dulzura ante la maid quien hacía una venia antes de recoger lo que se encontraba en la mesa de la cafetería del campus. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a posarse en su amigo, éste se había puesto increíblemente nervioso por alguna extraña razón. Volvió la vista hacia la entrada, entonces lo comprendió.

—Te dije que parecerías un acosador si seguías mirándola.

—Calla —estaba visiblemente asustado— ¿Qué le digo?

—La verdad —Goro debía admitir que estaba disfrutando es espectáculo.

—¿Y si quiere denunciarme?

—No lo hará, no seas estúpido —Goro rodó los ojos—. Aunque tal vez te pegue un poco.

—¿Quién va a pegarle a quién? — una voz cantarina llegó de improviso a la conversación como a la vida de Hiro hace unos meses— Perdón por interrumpir, parece charla de chicos, aunque igual me meto—la desconocida de cabello rosado hizo un puchero—, así que _Darling,_ hazme espacio.

Goro esperó: 3…2…1

—¡¿Darling?!

—¿Es bonito verdad? —La chica de ojos esmeraldas sonrió dulcemente—He decido llamarte así, ¿te molesta?

Hiro se encogió en su asiento, mientras la chica trataba de pegarse un poco más a él. Goro observaba el manojo de nervios en el que Hiro se había convertido y admitía que se lo tenía merecido por andar en las nubes demasiado tiempo.

—Admito que no me molesta —Hiro apenas y se podía hacer escuchar del ovillo en el que se había convertido.

—Entonces todo bien.

—Y dime Sakura (*) —Goro le dio un poco de paz a su amigo quien se debatía entre la miel y la chica— ¿Cómo han ido las clases?

—Zero está bien —los ojos de la chica lo miraron tan fijo que Goro se sintió algo incómodo en el momento—. Es al apodo que Darling me dio el primer día de clases. En cuanto a eso —pareciera que se lo pensó un poco antes de responder—, nada en particular, todo marcha sobre ruedas.

—Ya te expliqué lo de Zero, es vergonzoso… —Hiro tenía un aspecto fantasmagórico. Goro no alcanzaba a comprender si era por los nervios o la vergüenza.

O tal vez una mezcla homogénea de ambos, nunca se sabe.

—Pero a mí me gusta—ella le sonrió.

Goro, si no fuera el alma sabia, paciente y amable que era, probablemente se hubiera largado de ahí ya que, oh Dios, **estaba pasando.** Pero no, sólo era el mejor amigo de ese chico quien estaba siendo sometido por una hermosa chica de ojos verdes. Por ende sabía que, ni aunque lo pidiera rezando todos los días, Hiro no movería un dedo para decir lo que realmente sentía.

—Oh cielos, debo irme —Sakura, o Zero, miró el reloj parpadeante de su teléfono indicándole una alarma—. Le prometí a una de las compañeras que le pasaría uno de los apuntes antes de la clase de Anatomía.

Cuando sus manos abandonaron la mesa dispuesta a marcharse, unos dedos temblorosos se aferraron a la punta de su cartera, deteniéndola.

—¿Te importaría si nos vemos después de clases? Me habías pedido ayuda con Biología. Si aún quieres, claro.

Ella puso una sonrisa tan, pero tan brillante que Goro se preguntó seriamente si no tendría foquitos escondidos entre sus molares. Luego se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba pero sus pensamientos fueron opacados por uno de mayor trascendencia.

"—No puedo creerlo, de verdad **está pasando** "

Con una imaginaria lágrima rodando en su mejilla, tomó sus cosas y se alejó prudentemente de aquellos dos quienes se habían olvidado del universo a su alrededor. Goro sabía que no importara cuánto Hiro se esforzara en negarlo, el brillo que llenaba a sus ojos vacíos cuando la veía a ella, era verdad.

* * *

 **Notas de autor.**

 _La palabra Mokita proviene del idioma kivila que corresponden a los habitantes de las islas de Nueva Guinea. Lo interesante de la palabra Mokita es su significado: "La verdad que todos sabemos, pero acordamos no mencionar" lo que me pareció genial y quise usarlo aquí. Espero les haya gustado._

 _Es la primera vez a lo largo de esta serie de viñetas/drabbles que se centra en un personaje distinto a los habituales que son Zero Two y Hiro. ¿Les agradó el cambio? Admito que lo pensé bastante antes de escribirlo de esta forma, tenía ideas muy distintas al inicio *risas*._

 _En fin, nos leemos en el siguiente._


End file.
